Project Zero
by Pink Rules The Earth
Summary: Bruce Wayne goes missing when his mansion is attacked, so Robin goes to check it out, only to be attacked by a ghost and disappear. Based on the game Project Zero. TerxRob pairing for my mate cuz im more woth the StarxRedX stuf now lol
1. Attacked Alone

Robin walked through the desolate remains of Bruce's mansion. He sighed. It had been mysteriously attacked and now Bruce was gone.

He was alone, and yes, if he admitted it, he was scared…a little. The mansion was…different, somehow.

He looked around and noticed some bars. Peering through them nervously, he caught a glimpse of a bundle on the floor, like a dead body, minus head, arms and legs.

A terrifying thought crossed Robin's mind.

What if this body IS Bruce's? They wouldn't be able to tell because it had no head! Maybe it is…

Robin heard a noise behind him and spun round.

Nothing there.

Still, he followed the noise to a door which he cautiously opened.

Slowly, he stepped through the door.

He was in a dusty hallway, and for some strange reason, there were ropes hanging from the ceiling.

He began his journey down the hall, and noticed a mirror at the end.

He could have sworn he saw something behind him, so spun round.

Nothing there.

He could here his heartbeat in his ears, and pulled out a camera that could show things unseen by the naked eye.

He pointed it to where he thought he saw something, and took a photo.

What Robin saw startled him, and he wouldn't believe it.

"Just my eyes playing tricks on me." He said to himself, and continued his walk down rope hallway.

He gasped as he saw a ghostly figure walk along the end of the hall.

Robin ran down to the end, and noticed a door on the right, but a wall on the left.

That figure must have been a ghost.

Robin placed a hand on the doorknob, and pulled back swiftly.

It was red hot.

Robin wrapped his hand in his cape, and tried again to open the door.

This time he managed.

As he walked forward, another ghost found him.

This ones facial features were distored and barely human.

His legs were missing from the knee below, and he had no arms.

Robin was defencless.

The ghost lunged forward, and attacked…


	2. The Search Begins

Okay, chapter two - it's shorter than I hoped but I'm suffering from writers block!

From now on, all review replies will go here before the story.

Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans, but I do own Terra's feeling in this book...I think - I hope she doesn't feel like this - not that I care, I'm all with the StarxRedX stuff now! pmsl

* * *

Terra knocked on the Boy Wonder's door.

"Robin? You in there?"

No answer.

She made her way to the main room, and asked Cyborg if he'd seen Robin.

"He went to go and investigate that Bruce Wayne thingy. You know, his mansion got destroyed?"

Terra nodded.

"How long has he been gone?"

"About a day, why?"

"Don't you think that's a little long to be looked around a mansion? What if something happened?"

If Cyborg had a goatee, Terra was certain he'd be stroking it.

"Hmm…let's go look for his coordinates."

_At least I'll know where he is._

She followed Cyborg over to the main frame computer as he searched for the coordinates of their leader.

But no Robin. His tracker was offline.

"I'm going to Bruce Wayne's mansion."

"Terra, listen; you can't –"

"Can't I? I'm going – and you can't stop me!"

With that, Terra ran out of the house to the garage. She'd learned to ride a motorbike – with help from Robin – and had one of her own.

It was basically like Robin's, but with a yellow 'T' on the side instead of an 'R'.

She jumped on hers, and placed her helmet on. Again, like Robin's but with a 'T'.

She revved the engine, and sped off towards Gotham.

Why was Terra so concerned about Robin?

It all started one month ago when…


	3. The Flashback

Catboy4 - Yes it is. Thanks for the review!

Disney Villain - Yeah you got it!

* * *

Sorry I didn't update for a while, I've had SO much to do! My horse is finally broken in! YAY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teean Titans or Project Zero. But I wish I did.

* * *

Robin walked into the living room, knowing that Terra was on the sofa, and going through what Cyborg called 'a state of madness'.

He looked around himself, and noticed writing on the wall.

I DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE. I AM WORTHLESS.

Was what she had written…in blood.

He walked over to the sofa, and saw Terra sitting there, cuts down her arms, and her whole body twitching.

He took a seat next to her.

"Hey," he said softly, but she gave no reply. "Look. I know you're probably not going to want anything to do with me now, but I have so much to tell you."

She seemed to stop twitching for a moment or two, but it could have just been Robin's imagination.

He sighed. "It's complicated."

Terra actually looked over at him, picking at her skin.

"I want to know." She stated firmly.

_No getting out of this Boy Blunder! _He told himself.

"Well…" he scratched his neck nervously.

Slowly he moved forward, and pressed his lips to hers.

Terra pulled back, no longer twitching or scratching. "What ARE you doing?" she cried.

"You know what they say," he chuckled anxiously. "actions speak louder than words."

"Actions did a lot for me." She said.

Robin looked round the room. The writing on the wall. The blood. The scratches. She was going through a state of madness!

"What did you think?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Of this kiss. What did you think?"

"…" Terra didn't answer, she only looked away and blushed.

"You liked it didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You did!"

Terra spun round to look at him, before kissing him. Now with passion in their eyes they continued kissing for a while, until they needed air.

"You know, I don't think I have a madness case anymore."

"Feel like slitting your wrists?" asked Robin slyly whilst snuggling up to her.

"No."

She nuzzled his neck, and slept on his shoulder.


	4. Camera

Amberle Ohmsford- I have no idea why, but let's just say she was MAD!

I know it's a quick update, but I really enjoy writing this story. The chapters aren't very good, or too much like the game, becasue I haven't played it that much. I've only played it up to where tehre's that wierd ghost that looks like a farmer in that room with the big arched window that's nailed shut.

R&R PLEASE  
PRLE

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these things. Teen Titans or Project Zero. But oh how I wish I did!

* * *

Terra walked through the main doors of Bruce Wayne's Manor.

"I hope he's alright…" she whispered to no one in particular.

She passed some railings to her left, and she thought it wise to glance through.

There was a bundle on the floor.

_Looks like a dead body, _she thought.

It didn't cross her mind that it could be Robin's.

She continued walking, and slowly climbed up a short flight of stairs, almost completely falling through.

She made her way to the back of the room, where there was a glow in the corner.

She looked at it as if in a trance, when she heard the beating of a heart around her.

She looked around frantically, but couldn't find anything.

Terra realised she was holding her breath, and let it out.

She turned around and walked towards a door at the far end.

Just before she opened the door, she looked to her right.

There was a small camera, but it appeared to be glued to the table it was placed on.

Terra tried to lift it, and she was right. It WAS glued to the table.

Why? Who knows?

She slowly reached for the door handle, and opened the door.

Again, she could hear a heart beat.

Terra spun round quick and looked behind her.

Nothing.

She backed through the door, and closed it.

She sighed, and looked back to where she was going, and screamed.

At the end of the hall, just gliding along, was a silver person.

A ghost.

She was frozen to the spot, sweat dripping down her face.

The ghost took no notice of her, and walked through a wall at the other side of where it came from.

Terra made a slow walk down the hallway, when she noticed that there were ropes hanging from the ceiling.

_What were they for? _She wondered to herself.

There was a mirror at the end of the hall, and she could see her reflection, and something behind her.

Again, she whipped round, but there was nothing there.

She was getting freaked out.

To the right of the mirror, there was a door.

The same door the ghost had gone through.

Terra gulped, and reached for the door handle.

She opened it slowly, and walked into the room. She crunched on something on the floor.

She looked down, and noticed a camera.

She picked it up and examined it.

It was Robin's camera…


	5. Ghostly Help

I'm sure I've skipped quiet a bit in the game for this chapter. Hope you lot don't mind.

I need to say that this is as far in the game as I got, so from here on it's all my own ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Project Zero. But I will eventually own this plot!

* * *

Terra stared at the camera.

Robin's camera.

She felt tears form in her eyes, and quickly blinked them back.

She looked again to her right, and faced the door.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

She walked in to a room with chests ahead of her, and beams up above.

To her left and round a little were some stairs.

She took a walk over to the chests, and peeped inside.

There was nothing.

Some dark ghostly figure gazed over the beams at her.

She never noticed.

She looked towards the stairs, and decided that was her best bet.

Cautiously, she made her way up the stairs, towards the beams.

There were a couple missing, but nothing too big.

When she reached the top, she noticed a door in front of her, and a screen to the left.

She examined the screen, but could find nothing interesting of it.

Wondering where she could go (the door was locked with a black padlock) she turned around and almost screamed.

She was face to face with a ghost, female, with rags for clothes and half a face. (Literally)

It pointed at the camera in her hands, then at the screen, and then just disappeared!

Terra stood shocked, staring at where the ghost had previously been standing.

She gazed dreamily at the camera, wondering what the ghost could have meant.

Slowly, she faced the camera at the screen, and peered though the preview lens.

She was slightly surprised, and I say slightly because after you've seen a ghost nothing is that surprising, that the design seemed to be _moving. _

She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she took a photo.

The screen moved, revealing an open door behind it.

She opened the door, and entered another room, full of more screens it seemed.

Just over one screen, was that same ghostly figure that had followed her throughout the whole mansion…

* * *

R&R PLEASE! 


	6. Unexpected Ending

Terra, for the first time since entering the mansion, examined her surroundings; a dimly lit room, filled with screens forming a maze. There was a window to her right, but it locked shut.

She took a step round one screen and her heart stopped.

Terra was staring at Robin – looking better than he had in a long time.

"Robin?" she breathed, letting herself smile.

The image of him faded, and she was left staring at thin air. Terra allowed herself to cry silent tears, when she heard a voice.

"I know what you desire most."

She looked up, and was staring at someone in tight trousers, looking almost like jodhpurs, and a tight top. He had long boots on, and spoke mysteriously.

"Do not ask my name – for I will not give it to you. What you desire most is Robin back. I know him you know – personally. He owes me a few favours too."

Terra nodded. Maybe this guy was for real – he knew Robin. Maybe he could help her?

"Do you know where he is?" she managed.

"I do; I know that he wants to see you too."  
Terra needed that. It helped her perk up…a little.

"I can give you everything. Let you have special powers – not that you aren't already gifted with your own of course – I can give you Robin back."

"Y…you can?"

"Yes I can. But at a price."

Terra looked him in the eye, gulping before saying clearly; "I'd do _anything _to have him back."

The man smiled. I do not believe you would. People say silly things like that for love. It's never true. I will give you Robin back, but you must stay with me forever more, and never return to the Titan."

Terra stood dumbfounded at him.

"What?"

* * *

**Author's notes: **Aha! Unexpected ending huh? Well I told you it would be my own ideas from there on. This is the last chapter, but I'm writing a sequel called "Project Over".

Thanks, R&R please!


End file.
